


A card（一张小卡片）

by PlumLanterns



Category: Imagination in the author's mind
Genre: China, Other, Political Party, Russia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumLanterns/pseuds/PlumLanterns
Summary: 一个发生在作者脑内的故事在中俄输气管道建成后，统一俄罗斯党发现了一个小秘密，但他并不认为某两个政党之间的爱情是真的。
Relationships: United Russia Party/the Communist Party of China
Kudos: 5





	A card（一张小卡片）

输气管道建成了，统一俄罗斯党开始收拾苏共留下来的东西。

他也不知道为什么要收拾，也许是想腾块地方开辟书架，也许只是单纯不想在几天后的祭日里因物惆怅。

书很多，有一半都是意识形态那方面的，办公桌有不少抽屉，其中一个抽屉的深处里有个小暗格，他废了点功夫把那个抽屉拆下来，掏出暗格里的东西——普希金的诗集。

哈，苏共居然会看这种东西。

统一俄罗斯党嘲笑道，顺手把书夹到腋下，书中夹带的一张小卡片掉到地上，发出轻轻的响声。

他迟疑了一下，弯腰拾起那张棕色的硬纸片儿。

正面是黑色的锤镰标志，四颗星星从大到小上下排列，背面是简单的两条花纹，三个大大的红色的汉字。

有点眼熟……统一俄罗斯党挠着头冥思苦想，这三个字是什么，是什么意思来着的——我知道了，是“我爱你”吧？

统一俄罗斯党一时不知道该做出什么表情：藏起的诗集，粗糙的牛皮纸硬卡片，钢笔涂的简单花纹，表达爱意的字，一切看上去都那么的不真实。

假的可笑。

中共可不像是有感情的党派。

统一俄罗斯党的老大可以为了国家利益编造谎言去拉拢小布什，跟他亲近关系，但统一俄罗斯党不相信那个年代的中共和他的领导人会——怎么说呢，出此下策。

他可不相信中共会把自己的感情拿出来张扬，尤其是这种示爱的行为，瞧瞧这，一张小卡片，苏共珍藏起来的卡片，普希金的爱情诗，统一俄罗斯党绝不相信这里共会从感情上对苏共下手，怎么看都不像是他会做的事。

是的，他们的确有蜜月期，可那很短，分道扬镳这个词用起来丝毫不违和。

统一俄罗斯党懒得去管那个年代的事情，也许这几天中共会找他谈点什么，抒发一下感情，哈，感情，更可能是趁这个时候敲打一下他们，然后签个什么新的合同，给俄罗斯续续命——季玛是被踢走了，但不代表他不会回来。

统一俄罗斯党把卡片胡乱夹进某两页里，把书扔到箱子里搬进地下室。地下室里有审讯用的东西，有一些旧的武器和发明，尘封的，崭新的，他常下来，毕竟现在创新不好搞。

关上沉重的铁门，统一俄罗斯党回到办公室把钥匙扔进抽屉最深处的暗格里，推开门大踏步的走出克里姆林宫，到草坪上找老大，老大身边站着他最亲密的朋友，还有中共。

“你好。”中共伸出手，统一俄罗斯党握住。

温热的。

这可都是『西伯利亚力量』的功劳！

统一俄罗斯党有种说不清道不明的感觉。


End file.
